


morning, starshine

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mallverse, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can sleep,” Tim says next to his ear as Roy feels his fingers hook into his boxers, start dragging them down. “You don’t even have to do anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning, starshine

Roy wakes up to a weight on his back, sticky maple syrup lips on the back of his neck.

“Wake up,” Tim says. “Wake upppppp.”

“Nyaaah,” Roy says, flopping his head to the other side of his pillow where he hasn’t been drooling. “Sleepin’. G’play with Dick.”

“Can’t,” Tim says, tonguing the back of Roy’s ear. “He’s opening with Jay. "

Roy makes another undecipherable noise and pulls his pillow over his head. “Go ‘way, Tim.”

“You can sleep,” Tim says next to his ear as Roy feels his fingers hook into his boxers, start dragging them down. “You don’t even have to do anything.”

“Kay,” Roy mumbles and lifts his hips for Tim to get his boxers all the way down, shifts a little bit to get comfortable and spreads his legs a little. “Have fun. M’goin’ back t’sleep.”

“Okay,” Tim says cheerfully and kisses Roy’s shoulder, mouths at the back of his neck, just runs his fingertips up and down Roy’s back until Roy’s breathing has evened out again and Tim can tell he’s fallen back asleep. He nestles between Roy’s legs, drags his tongue down the slope of his spine, kissing patches of freckles along the way, drags his tongue down the crease of Roy’s ass and feels Roy’s thigh twitch beneath his hand, but he doesn’t wake. 

Tim grins against Roy’s skin and palms his ass with both hands, gently spreading him open so he can flick his tongue out over his hole. Roy makes a pleased noise in his sleep and Tim spreads him a little more, adds a little pressure with his tongue. Roy’s body is relaxed with sleep and it opens up for him so pretty, just lets Tim’s tongue slide into him. He fucks his tongue into him slow, going deeper, getting hungrier each time until he’s got his face buried between Roy’s cheeks, spit all over his face and Roy’s ass, until his dick is so hard he can’t stand it anymore.

Tim sheds his briefs, moving around on the bed softly so not to wake Roy up, and moves back between Roy’s legs. His dick had started leaking as soon as he got his tongue inside Roy, so that combined with how slick Roy is from his mouth makes it easy for Tim to spread him open with one hand and rub his dick between Roy’s cheeks with the other. It’s slick but not too slick, just enough friction to make Tim have to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the way the head of his cock slowly drags over Roy’s hole. He thinks he could fuck him like this, thinks they’re both wet enough he could just push his cock right into Roy, but Roy would probably wake up and Tim’s kind of enjoying this, just rubbing himself against Roy, using him like a toy. 

He kind of wishes that Roy was awake, just so Tim could make him spread himself open for him even more, but he’s got no complaints about this either. His cock is fat and throbbing in his hand and every time the precome starts leaking from the tip he drags it over Roy’s hole, pushes in just enough to feel the resistance there, then pulls back, rubs his dick up and down Roy’s crease, then does it again. 

He does this forever, just dragging it out, teasing himself with the briefest touch of his dick to that tight ring of muscles before pulling back, giving himself a few strokes, then smearing precome down Roy’s crease again. He keeps doing that, keeps teasing himself, until Roy shifts just a little in his sleep, cocking his hips to one side and it makes his ass tighten up, makes him squeeze around Tim and --

“Fuck,” Tim says, his cock suddenly pulsing in his hand, and he’s coming without warning, spreading Roy open and watching his come spill onto Roy’s hole and drip down his crease. Tim squeezes his eyes shut and braces his arms on either side of Roy, letting his cock slip through the mess he made, riding out every last wave of it until he’s shaking, too sensitive to take anymore, and flops over on the other side of the bed next to Roy. 

A few minutes later Roy turns his head, a little drool in the corner of his mouth.

“D’you come on me?” He slurs, eyes still closed.

“Mmm,” Tim says, words still not really something that he can do yet after coming like that. 

“Asshole,” Roy mumbles into his pillow and turns his head. Five minutes later he’s snoring and Tim’s fallen back to sleep.


End file.
